Madison Rayne
' '''Ashley Nichole Simmons' (born February 5, 1986), is an American professional wrestler working for WWE For Extreme (WWE:FE) as Madison Rayne. Professional Wrestling Career Ohio Independant Circuit (2005-2007) Simmons first got her start in professional wrestling shortly after graduating from high school. She saw a poster for a local independent promotion, contacted the promoter, and began training a short time later under the name Lexi Lane. After completing her training under Jeff Cannon, she started her wrestling career in the state of Ohio. Her first match was in her former high school and was refereed by female wrestler Ivory. In October 2006, she competed in World Xtreme Wrestling's Elite 8 Tournament. Lane also competed in Ohio Championship Wrestling (OCW), where she was the promotion's first ever OCW Women's Champion in March 2007. She lost the title in November. Shimmer Women Athletes (2007–2009) On October 13, 2007, she made her debut in Shimmer Women Athletes as Ashley Lane. On the taping of Volume 15 of their DVD series, she teamed with Lorelei Lee in a losing effort to Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews. On Volume 16, she lost to Alexa Thatcher. Lane then began teaming with Nevaeh, and they made their team debut in losing to The Experience (Lexie Fyfe and Malia Hosaka) on the Volume 17 taping, then scoring a win against The Minnesota Homewrecking Crew (Lacey and Rain) on Volume 18. They beat the duo of Veronika Vice and Cat Power on Volume 19, and then lost to The International Home Wrecking Crew (Rain and Jetta) on Volume 20. On October 19, Lane and Nevaeh emerged victorious from a six-team tag team gauntlet match to crown the first Shimmer Tag Team Champions. Later in the evening, they successfully defended the belts against The Canadian Ninjas (Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews).At Volume 26 on May 3, 2008, Lane and Nevaeh lost the Shimmer Tag Team Championship to The Ninjas. WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) Monday Night RAW Madison would debut, along side Lacey Von Erich in the WWE on the RAW brand on April 7, 2008. She would Join Velvet Sky, and Angelina Love's faction of The Beautiful People. Both Madison, and Lacey would have their debut match that night, in a tag team match they would be booked against Ka$h $ign Entertainment (Ke$ha & Trishelle Jordan) The Beautiful People would pick up the win over the two, giving Madison a succesfull debut. The next night Madison would team up with Velvet Sky to take on Ka$h $ign Entertainment. Once more The Beautiful People would get the victory over K$E. The next week Madison would be booked in a Extreme Makeover Match against Traci Brooks. Madison would go on to embarass Traci Brooks as she even went as far as cutting Traci's hair to even out the loose ends. Personal Life Simmons grew up in West Lafayette, Ohio, with her two older brothers.During high school, Simmons was the Homecoming Queen and a varsity cheerleader, and she ran track and was a member of the drama club, as well. After high school, Simmons began training for fitness competitions, although she never entered any. Initially she studied Radiology at college part time while working on the independent circuit. She left college to pursue a wrestling career. At the time she left school, Simmons had a 4.0 GPA. Simmons is currently in a relationship with John Cena. In wrestling *''' Finishing moves''' **'As Lexi Lane' ***''Dys-Lexi-a'' (Reverse STO) ***''Lexicanrana'' (Hurricanrana pin) **'As Ashley Lane' ***Standing shiranui ***Yakuza kick **'As Madison Rayne' ***''Rayne Drop'' (Inverted overdrive) *'Signature moves' **Arm drag, as a wheelbarrow bodyscissors counter **Calf kick **Diving crossbody **Jawbreaker **Push up facebuster **Senton **Swinging neckbreaker *'With Nevaeh' **'Finishing moves' ***STO (Nevaeh) / Yakuza kick (Lane) combination *'With Velvet Sky' **'Signature moves' ***Double straight jacket slam ***Double Russian legsweep *'Wrestlers Managed' **Angelina Love **Velvet Sky **Lacey Von Erich **Jackson Lyon *'Nicknames' **"Sexy" Lexi Lane *'Entrance themes' **"Angel on My Shoulder" by Dale Oliver (WWE) - Tag Team theme, as The Beautiful People Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Championship Wrestling' **OCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **Shimmer Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nevaeh Category:1986 births Category:The Beautiful People Category:WWE Divas Category:Female wrestlers